


Метка

by angryberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryberry/pseuds/angryberry
Summary: Не так-то просто быть счастливым, если о самой большой ошибке в твоей жизни есть постоянное напоминание на твоём же теле.





	Метка

— Ты меня любишь? — Тонкая рука нежно погладила мужчину по выбритой щеке. — Северус, ты меня любишь?

Снейп молча читал книгу, стараясь не отвлекаться, но, когда рука дошла до тонких губ, он невольно стал целовать тонкие пальцы.

— Люблю, Гарри, ты ведь знаешь, — недовольно пробухтел Северус. — Не отвлекай меня, пожалуйста.

— Не отвлекать от чтения этого скучного пергамента, который вот-вот рассыпется? — Гарри едко улыбнулся, покрывая мелкими поцелуями шею Снейпа.

— Между прочим, в этом, как ты выразился, скучном пергаменте, который вот-вот рассыпется, возможно, есть что-нибудь, что поможет мне избавиться от этой чёртовой метки.

Гарри остановился; затем он мягко зарылся носом в жёсткие чёрные волосы, пахнущие лесными травами и сладкой корицей.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Гарри, целуя Северуса в макушку и постепенно спускаясь к его скулам, а после — к губам. — Мне плевать на метку. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и встряхнул головой.

Метка. Эта метка портила их с Гарри волшебную идиллию. Северус не мог смириться, не мог забыть, что когда-то разрушил свою судьбу, связавшись с Тёмным Лордом... Нет. Нет! С Волдемортом. Эту безносую тварь, сгинувшую несколько лет назад, теперь можно и нужно называть по имени, иначе страх, живший внутри годами, снова вырвется на свободу, сковывая сердце ледяной рукой.

Даже если забыть удавалось, метка всегда напоминала, кем был Северус на самом деле. Иногда он удивлялся: почему Гарри не оставил его? Почему не бросил в той хижине? Почему израсходовал на него, жалкого профессора зельеварения, шпиона и обманщика, ценное зелье, которое дал ему Дамблдор на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так? Зачем так рисковал? Гарри в ответ лишь загадочно улыбался и всё твердил, как заговорённый, что любит его — Северуса — и ради него был готов на всё.

Со временем Северус перестал задавать этот вопрос и себе, и ему, но метка... Метка не исчезла. Первые два года Северус не мог спать, боясь, что она среди ночи вновь начнёт жечь, словно огонь, и вот тогда отчаяние волной захлестнуло бы его.

Северус перестал бояться лишь тогда, когда Гарри переехал к нему домой.

— Мы съедемся, купим дом! Я уже выбрал прекрасный, светлый, уютный коттедж, где нас никто не найдёт, — уговаривал его Гарри.

— Нет, — отрезал Снейп.

— Ну почему же ты упрямый такой, Северус? — Гарри печально качал головой и постоянно вздыхал, будто ему не хватало воздуха. — Что ж, хорошо. Будь по-твоему.

После этого, когда Северус понадеялся, что Гарри не станет ломать свою судьбу, одумается и наконец-то отвалит, наглый мелкий Поттер с вещами заявился к нему на порог и, широко улыбаясь, сказал, что теперь он будет жить здесь, «в этой мерзкой халупе».

— Она не мерзкая, — возразил тогда Северус, пропуская наглого Поттера и старательно делая вид, что ему это не нравилось.

Мерзкой была лишь метка на его собственной руке. Она не давала ему покоя, Северус не чувствовал себя спокойно и однажды пообещал себе, что когда-нибудь избавится от неё навсегда.

— Ты не понимаешь, Гарри, — мягко ответил Северус. — Эта метка... она — моё проклятие. Ты разве не хотел бы избавиться от проклятия?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Нет, — резко возразил он. — Это не проклятие, а часть тебя. Часть тебя, которую я принимаю и которую ты должен принять.

— Я никогда её не приму! — воскликнул Северус и резко поднялся с кресла, скидывая руки Гарри со своих худых плеч.

— В таком случае, — спокойно ответил Гарри после нескольких минут молчания, — ты никогда не будешь счастлив. И меня оставишь несчастным. Разве ты хочешь этого? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.

Сердце Северуса сжалось, и ему показалось, что оно стало совсем крошечным, не больше маленькой клубники. Он крепко сжал старый пергамент, настолько крепко, что костяшки пальцев заметно побелели.

— Нет, не хочу. Но по-другому я не могу.

— Очень жаль.

Северус не знал, удивляет его ледяное спокойствие Гарри или же пугает, оседая колкой тревогой где-то внутри. Боковое зрение уловило едва заметное движение руки Гарри, но среагировать Северус не успел: Гарри молниеносно подскочил к нему и, вырвав из рук пергамент, выбросил его в огонь, горящий в камине. Огонь жадно поглотил пожелтевшие листы, уничтожая всякую надежду Северуса на избавление от метки.

— Что... что ты наделал? — изумлённо прошептал Северус.

— Освободил тебя, — тоже прошептал Гарри и, став на носочки, нежно поцеловал Северуса в скулу.

Они стояли и молча наблюдали, как в огне догорают последние кусочки пергамента. Гарри почувствовал, как Северус, напрягшись, словно натянутая струна, сжал кулаки, но через несколько минут расслабился и смиренно опустил голову.

— К чёрту. Ты прав, — он порывисто обнял Гарри, но затем быстро отпустил его.

— Ты не сердишься? — облегчённо вздохнув, спросил Гарри.

— Сержусь, но не настолько, чтобы кричать и ломать мебель.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Спасибо тебе. Я не хочу заставлять тебя забыть, но ты должен принять то, что...

— Я понимаю, — мягко перебил его Северус. — Что у нас сегодня на ужин?

Гарри усмехнулся и, сияя от счастья, ответил:

— Запечённая курица и жареная картошка.

— Звучит аппетитно. Я уже лечу.

— Не торопись, я пока сделаю чаю и положу всё на тарелки. Жду тебя через пять минут. — Гарри нежно погладил Северуса, невесомо дотронувшись до кончиков его пальцев.

Северус кивнул. Как только Гарри ушёл, он бросился к камину и попытался выгрести остатки пергамента, но, увидев, что всё сгорело, до крови прикусил губу.

— Ничего, я найду другой способ, обязательно найду...


End file.
